batmanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Batsuit (Michael Kilmer)
Michael Kilmers batsuit Is A suit made By Michael Kilmer Specifications a strong electric current runs through it that prevents anyone except Michael Kilmer from removing it, further protecting his identity. the suit can easily defend its wearer from multiple point-blank gunshots, although the force of the impact still knocks the wearer off their feet. It is also apparently able to not only protect Batman from physical attacks, but also injure the person who attempted to physically attacked him in the process A notable feature of the "Owlsuit" is a button on the utility belt which causes a fireproof coating to excrete from and cover the cape, allowing Batman to wrap it around himself as a shield from extreme fires. The owlsuit also has "sonar-vision", where signals emitted by mobile phones are converted into images in a similar way to sonar. Michael is shown to have multiple copies of the suit. Features *Rocket boots enabling thrust. *Sensitive touch microphone on index and middle fingers that permits eavesdropping through solid surfaces or at a distance. The recording can be played and downloaded into a chip. *Personal communicator. *Dispensable batarangs. *Electric batarangs. *Explosive batarangs. *Batarangs specially designed for restraining and/or reeling in *Discs that can be fired from the tops of the hands. *Electromagnetic pads in the soles of the boots for adhesion to certain surfaces. *Retractable claws which could be used to cut or facilitate climbing. *Significant resistance to water, electricity, heat and radiation. *Built-in cloaking device that enables almost complete camouflage. Its only weakness is that he becomes visible if UV light is shined on him. *Grappling guns built into the forearms. *Geiger counter. *Bolas. *Enhanced visual assistance that allowed him to see in the dark. The visor could also serve as digital binoculars and an infrared filter. Visual from the Batsuit could be fed back to the main computer in the Batcave; it could also receive visual from the main computer, allowing for superior tactical planning. *Smoke pellets. *Old fashioned grappling gun. *Neuromuscular amplification. *Wrist-mounted laser shooter capable of melting metal and stunning his opponents. *Explosives. *Launchable tracers. *Fire extinguisher bomb/capsules. *Flexicuffs. *Enhanced ballistic protection. *Buzz saw incorporated into belt buckle. *Built in tracer. *Tranquilizer darts. *Extensible forearm spikes. *A lock decipher. *A frequency scanner to locate hot receivers. *A retractable PIN or password decipherer in the form of a key on the right index finger. *Could uplink with the Batmobile for remote piloting. *Bugs. *Built-in rebreather. *Electrical discharges throughout the suit. *Scanner. *Flashbang grenades. *Portable bag. *Recorder. *Welding tool. *Retractable tweezers *Drug identifier, utilized by dipping fingers into the substance. *Communicator. *Sensors that work as a polygraph. *Knockout gas pellets. Equipment *Utility Belt *Energy Binder *Bat-Bolo *Grapple Gun *Grapple Gun (wrist mounted) *Welding Laser *Batarang *Magnet *Bat-Bomb *Laser *Buzzsaw *Bolo Launcher *Dectective Mode *Cryptographic Sequencer *Batclaw *Line Launcher *Disruptor *Ultra Batclaw *Neural Pellet *Remote Electrical Charge Gun *Wrist Dart *Glue Grenade *Explosive Gel *Remote Claw *Shock Gloves *Concussion Detonator *Sticky Bomb Gun *EMP Rifle *Memoryweave Cloth Cape